smrt_stationsfandomcom-20200215-history
2001-2020 MRT Lines
2003 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT 2006 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line (+ Buangkok) Sengkang West/East LRT (West LRT next year + Farmway) Punggol East LRT (next year + Oasis) 2009 Lines East West Line (+ Pioneer(after Boon Lay) and Joo Koon) North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT (+ Ten Mile Junction) North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Circle Line Stage 1: Bartley Serangoon Lorong Chuan Bishan Marymount 2010 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT (Ten Mile Junction was ordered to be built again) North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Circle Line Stage 2: Dhoby Ghaut Bras Basah Esplanade Promenade Nicoll HighWay Stadium Mt.Batten Dakota Paya Lebar MacPherson Tai Seng (after Bartley) 2011 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT (+ Damai) Circle Line Stage 3: Caldecott (after Marymount) ''-'' Btnc. Grdns. Farrer Park Holland Village Buona Vista one-north Kent Ridge Haw Par Villa Pasir Panjang Labrador Park Telok Blangah HarbourFront 2012 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Circle Line Extentsion: BayFront (after Promenade, on Promenade's SouthWest) Marina Bay 2013 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT (West + Cheng Lim) Punggol East LRT Circle Line Downtown Line Stage 1: Bugis Promenade BayFront Downtown Telok Ayer Chinatown 2014 Lines East West Line North South Line: (NSLE) Marina Bay (opened) --> Marina South Pier (opens) at the 4th Quarter Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Punggol West LRT: Punggol --> Soo Teck (opens) --> Sumang (opens) --> Nibong (opens) --> Samudera (closes) --> Punggol Point (closes) --> Teck Lee (closes) --> Sam Kee (closes) --> Punggol Circle Line Downtown Line Stage 1 2015 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Punggol West LRT Circle Line Downtown Line Stage 1 2016 Lines East West Line: Joo Koon (opened) --> Gul Circle (opens) --> Tuas Cresent (opens) --> Tuas West Road (opens) --> Tuas Link (opens to the Bus Terminal that serves bus 192 and 193) North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Punggol West LRT Circle Line Downtown Line Stage 1 and 2: (why? ) (hero ) Bukit Panjang (opens to interchange to the LRT) --> Cashew (opens) --> Hillview (opens) -->(skips DT4-Hume)--> Beauty World (opens) --> King Albert Park (opens) --> Sixth Ave (opens) --> Tan Kah Kee (opens) --> Botanic Gardens (opens to interchange to the Circle Line) --> Stevens (opens and interchange for Thomson Line in 2021) --> Newton (opens to interchange to the North South Line) --> ''Little India (opens to interchange to the North East Line) ''--> Rochor (opens) --> Bugis to Chinatown (opened) 2017 Lines East West Line North South Line Bukit Panjang LRT North East Line Sengkang West/East LRT Punggol East LRT Punggol West LRT Circle Line Downtown Line Stage 1 , 2, 3 Chinatown to Expo (opens - Chinatown opened in 2013...) Category:Info